


春天的十二个瞬间

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 2019恋人节





	春天的十二个瞬间

【泽菲兰】

苍穹骑士总长的办公桌上，各种文件信函常年如流水般来去。

而今日，在那些按照既定格式归置得整齐的纸页间，有几张形状难以归类的信笺散发着淡淡的香薰味，如冬季梦中盛开的垂丝海棠，在油墨与蜡漆氤氲成的氛围中缭绕起似有还无的暗香。

泽菲兰认真地将它们依次看过，橄榄色的眼眸里透出的光郑重而认真，保持着足够尊重的步调巡礼般将那些诉说爱意、描绘着少女心的文字印在眼底。

他的面色如常稳重，并不因收到表白而喜悦，也不因费心此事而感到不耐烦。若不是承载那些旖旎心事的纸张实在精美，他阅读那些情书的样子与他批示公文毫无区别。

浏览完毕后，他按照惯例将那些情书仔细铺展平整。它们被拆开前或是爱心，或是星辰，或是玫瑰花的形状，但最后它们都会被摊开叠放在一起，锁进他卧室衣柜里秘密的抽屉。在那里，今年的心与去年的心彼此依靠，今年的星辰与去年的星辰交相辉映，今年的玫瑰与去年的玫瑰互诉芬芳。

骑士应当尊重并守护少女真挚柔软的心，即便他无法给出任何回应。

 

【韦尔吉纳】

与很多人所想的不同，韦尔吉纳其实并不排斥甜食，他只是没有闲嘴消遣的习惯。而在苍穹骑士神圣洁白的铠甲内藏几块甜腻的巧克力，这种事情在他看来更是极大的不体统。

如往常那样，他将收到的巧克力尽数送给骑士团里的晚辈们，只将那些附带的信件留存，然后在随后几天的夜晚余暇时，给出谨慎而礼貌的回复。

曾经这要花上很长的时间，那时候他的发色更加浓郁，眸色里的光更富有朝气，无数的少女爱慕着既是龙骑士也是苍穹骑士的他，寄来的情书如雪片般纷乱。

荣誉与忠诚固然值得毕生追寻，可真挚的爱慕与心意也同样弥足珍贵，凡俗情感并非遮挡在信仰面前的尘世扬灰，而是试炼与反思的自省明镜。

所以他从不逃避，而是直面那些令人脸热的词句，并回以得体稳重的信函，表达感谢与遗憾，并祝对方将来收获终身的幸福。

这些回复，通常就写在来信的背面，如故事的开头与结尾般紧密相连。

 

【沙里贝尔】

前异端审问官见多许多种狂热的形式，可眼前这位被绑在火刑柱上还对自己坚称恋慕的女性，其目光里投射出来的灼热与炽烈，就连这位闻名伊修加德的火焰魔法师都觉得过于刺眼。

“可我爱着您啊！”因胸腔被捆紧而显得有些窒闷的声音歇斯底里地诉说着绝望的爱，“我给您寄过十二封情书，皆是由我无名指尖的鲜血写成，书上说那里的血管连同心脏。”

“啊，你说那些是情书？”沙里贝尔笑得怪异，隔着信封他都能闻到那种令人作呕的味道，“我还以为里面装的是诅咒我下火狱的符文呢。”

“不！不是的！”那女人扭曲着脸近乎尖叫地说，“是爱，是我心口血写就的爱！”

“是或者不是吧，”沙里贝尔满不在乎地说，“至少它们让你见到了我，对你而言这也算得偿所愿是不是？”他随意拈起张信纸，面带嫌恶地扫视着上面的字，“你说你喜欢我……被火光掩映的美丽面容？”

“啊——是的！”女人发出夸张的感叹声，嘶哑难听得令她赞美的对象皱起眉头，“那样的您就仿佛是滚烫的岩浆融化我的心，让我的爱意如温泉沸腾，灵魂渴望化作追寻您的火焰……”

沙里贝尔罕见地耐心听完那女人絮絮不止的衷肠，直到对方的声音因力竭而中断在连续的咳嗽中，他才施施然地抬起手来：“那我就回应你的爱意。”

骤然而起的明亮火焰吞没炽热的心，将灵魂的奉献纳为至高无上的牺牲，乘着如爱般深重的浓烟前往幸福的彼岸。

——连同那几封血书一道化为灰烬。

 

【格里诺】

格里诺在精灵中也算高的身材让他的目光得以越过人群，直接投射在手捧鲜花的新娘那美丽的面容上。即便蒙着层轻纱，他也能从对方忽然别开的脸庞确定那双顾盼生姿的眼睛与自己的视线有过短暂的交汇。

他讽刺地笑着饮尽杯中甘醇，倒映在暗红色液面上的那对紫晶瞳仁满溢着同情。

那可怜的新郎站在盛开着鲜花点缀着珍珠的拱廊下，却不知道他即将亲吻的是什么样的女人。

他以为他娶的是朵高贵的蔷薇，却不知那攀援的藤蔓曾在多少棵树的枝干上蜿蜒。他以为他此生将会与纯洁的百合为伴，却不知那盈润的花瓣曾吐露过怎样旖旎的悦吟。

真是无聊透顶。格里诺故意擦着那新娘身边走过，自那曼妙身躯上弥散出来的香水，竟然还是熟悉的味道，就跟她曾留在泽梅尔伯爵府里那张大床上的一样俗艳。

愿你们相伴永远。格里诺举起酒杯表情真诚地祝福着。

 

【阿代尔斐尔】

房间里堆积如山的礼物盒仿佛星芒节再度降临，与那不同的是阿代尔斐尔无需拆开那些系成蝴蝶结或是花朵的丝带，也知道里面装的肯定是爱心巧克力，多半还附带纸笺喷香的情书。

真是令人头疼呢！阿代尔斐尔露出无奈的表情，薄日的阳光洒在他那合欢花色的睫羽上，微抿的唇看起来不像被爱意包围的皇都社交界宠儿，倒像是油画里向水仙花倾诉烦恼的美少年。

嫉妒他美貌与魅力的男士们总爱醋意地说他是多情的花蝴蝶，可阿代尔斐尔心如明镜，他其实才是被当做赏玩追捧的花，是少女们春闺梦里爱情想象的虚幻寄托而非真实依存。

她们怀抱着各种绮丽绚烂的心思，像蛋糕上的霜糖蕾丝那样加诸在这位姿容俊美的大众情人身上。

她们赞叹他绝美的容颜，倾倒于他优雅的举止，为他谱曲，为他写诗，为他尖叫，为他晕倒……但何曾有谁尝试过靠近他耀眼光辉下那颗属于骑士的心与普通年轻人的灵魂。

算了吧，她们高兴就好。阿代尔斐尔叹息着将那些形状美好的信件归置在旁，连一封也没有拆开。

 

【波勒克兰】

对向来只在乎主题的波勒克兰而言，浪漫的节日氛围不过是属于前戏范畴的其中一种情趣，只要能从中得到足够销魂的妙处，他并不介意陪那些娇小姐与贵夫人们玩浓情蜜意的游戏。

他从那些热辣的情书中挑出附带着照片的，再从那些照片中挑出秀色可餐的，然后邀请她们分享柔软温适的床榻，像黑夜里投出垂丝囊的蜘蛛那样轻松，好整以暇地在帷幔间等待着美餐上门。

与他纠缠在衾被间就如同与条毒蛇共舞，明知这个男人既危险又致命，却偏偏任谁都欲罢不能。只要被那淡漠的眼睛注视，便心甘情愿被他锁住身躯，投降于那极富技巧的翻转交叠，像失去神志的猎物般任其摆布，自缚于欢愉之巅，沉沦于情潮之海。

“在你的照片上留个吻怎么样？”波勒克兰在云销雨霁后缱绻的余韵中望着身边精疲力竭的少女问，他过去惯来惰于作事后的要求，这纯属是今日突发奇想的结果。

“好的。”少女疲惫却欢欣地答应着，以为这是男人中意她的意思。

印在那张画片上的唇印模糊得暧昧，是波勒克兰在恋人节的第三份战利纪念。

 

【奥默里克】

阳光穿过圣堂盾形的雕花窗，金色的纹案洒落在跪地祈祷的人肩上，像是自冰天投下的柔和面纱，将那虔诚而庄严的身形包裹。

奥默里克在替位故人念诵安魂的诗篇。她来不及寄出，也并未想过有机会传达的诀别信于今早被送至他的手中。

“我心属意你已久，分别之际，希望你能知晓这份心意。”这是同为神学院学生的女孩在毕业那天对奥默里克说的话。

说完之后她便转身离去，踏上未来的征途，接受学院的推荐，成为神殿骑士团的医师。

自那日分别后，奥默里克再也没见过她，也没刻意去探寻或打听她的消息。

或许她本就是抱着不再相见的想法才说出那番话的。奥默里克出于良善珍藏她的心意，并默默祝愿她在前线平安顺遂。

然而，昨日有龙族突袭驻地，利爪与尖牙交织成的罗网中，女孩与她隐忍而克制的爱化作信笺上那玫瑰般绽放的新血。

希望哈罗妮能够悦纳这位美好而纯洁的信徒，并将她勇敢而坚定的灵魂引领至冰天享受永无战争与苦痛的安宁。

奥默里克轻声念诵完最后几个音节，扶着膝盖缓缓站起身来时，有羽翼的影子自他沉静的面容上划过。

 

【盖里克】

“大哥哥，你的铠甲可真好看！”约莫五六岁的女孩子说起话来声音脆得跟铃铛似的，翻起来往上望着的眼睛亮晶晶。看了会儿后，她背着手问，“可以给我摸下吗？”

“哎？这倒是没什么不可以。”盖里克脸上骄阳般灿烂的笑容被女孩天真的目光染成和煦的微笑。他慢慢地蹲下来，好让女孩可以伸手够到他的肩甲，声音颇为自豪地说，“这可是教皇厅御制的铠甲，只有伊修加德最优秀的骑士才能拥有。”

“真了不起！”女孩露出钦佩的目光，稚嫩的小手来回抚摸着那散发着淡淡银辉的金属甲片，若有所思的郑重神情看起来让她那张小脸愈发可爱，“摸起来凉凉的，敲起来很硬，好像是战女神宫殿里月光做的冰块。”

“是嘛？”盖里克神情认真地问，“你去过哈罗妮的宫殿做客吗？”

“没有，”女孩摇摇头，眨巴着眼睛，将手心里的糖果剥开，塞进盖里克的嘴里，“但女神接走了我爸爸，他在梦里告诉过我天上城堡的样子。”

 

【埃尔姆诺斯特】

“很久没见了呢，埃尔姆诺斯特阁下。”面容有些苍老的贵妇人站在砥柱层广场的树荫下问候着，“时间过得真快，一晃就是好几年。”

“下午好，夫人。”埃尔姆诺斯特立即认出她来。那位贵族太太家的宅邸离他过去生活的修院很近。某次龙族来袭时，她慌乱中带着仆人逃进修院坚固的石墙内躲避。就是因了这样的机缘，埃尔姆诺斯特才会认识她。“你看起来气色不错。”

“是啊，”贵妇人手里的扇子轻摇，声音里有些感叹，眼眸里有些哀伤，“我去年自封地迁居来这皇都，现在生活得很幸福。”

“我为你感到高兴，夫人。”埃尔姆诺斯特对这位夫人的最深刻印象便是她那位总被挂在嘴边，却经年不回家与她团聚的贵族富商丈夫。他出于关心地问道，“你先生也同来皇都定居了吗？”

“没有，”夫人合起金丝扇，笑容明媚地摇头，“他去年过世，我替他在家族墓地里寻了块安静处。”

 

【努德内】

“努德内前辈，我有个关于以太学的问题想向您讨教，”穿着神学院校服的女学生怀里抱着两本精装书，各种颜色的标签自侧面探出头来，好像节日的彩旗般随着她说话的声音飘摇，“不知您是否有空？”

“是什么样的问题呢？”努德内问。眼前这位是他在神学院时便打过照面的同学，那时她还是刚入学不久的低年级学生，晃眼间现在也很快就要毕业了。

“关于这个函数在魔法阵中的运用，我有些疑惑不解，”女学生将一张画着两个圆的稿纸展示在努德内的面前，指着上面特别标记的点说，“在这两个圆环如图所示的相对关系中，它具有什么样的意义呢？”

“这个点在运动中可以形成两道轴对称且相接的弧线。”努德内很快便给出答案。那是两个同半径的相切圆，它们旁边附注的符号分别代表着定与动，那关键的点位于动圆。他接过女学生递来的笔，在坐标系上画出他描绘的图案，“就是这样的轨迹。”

“前辈画的函数图像看起来很像颗心呢。”女学生望着稿纸上不属于自己的那几道笔迹说，“这可真是奇妙的魔法阵。”

“确实是个漂亮的图案，”努德内淡笑着同意，又遗憾地摇头，“只可惜心形无法实现旋转对称，对魔法阵而言毫无用处。”

 

【让勒努】

“这种可可粉是最近的热门，市场上别家的存货几乎脱销，只有我这还有几份留作自用的私藏。”宝杖大街上卖香料的女孩神秘地眨着眼睛，自手里的竹篮最下面取出几枚纸包，“看在您是老主顾的份上，就让给您吧。”

“这可真是感激不尽。”让勒努接礼貌地过那珍贵的可可粉，对那售卖甜蜜与香辛的女孩说，“眼下正值恋人节，将亲手制作的巧克力送给心上人，在皇都女孩们眼里可是幸福的事情。”

“是啊，这就是所谓浪漫吧。”女孩接过让勒努递来的钱币，又将零钱找给他。

“留着给自己买份礼物吧？”让勒努没有去接那几枚硬币，微笑着示意女孩将它们留下，“像你这么可爱的女孩，应该在恋人节收到最漂亮的礼物。”

“那就谢谢您了。”女孩往常总会坚决推辞这位骑士额外的慷慨，但今天或许是个例外。她收好那些叮咚作响的金属，从篮子里取出枚不到手掌大的盒子，“这是作为试吃品的巧克力，您不妨带回去尝尝味道吧。”

“谢谢。”让勒努对女孩施以骑士的礼节，“那我就先告辞了。”

“愿哈罗妮永远保佑您，阁下。”女孩笑盈盈地说。

她的目光追随着骑士的背影，直到那身白色的铠甲消失在午后的街道上，才恋恋不舍地收回。

 

【伊尼亚斯】

“看起来，即使成为苍穹骑士，伊尼亚斯哥哥收到的爱慕也并不比过去少呢。”米尤坐在白色的长椅上，身边是她自小便亲近的表哥。

“她们不该这么做的，身为苍穹骑士必须遵守终身誓言，我不能接受她们的任何好处。”伊尼亚斯颇感头疼地说，转过头去望着身边笑靥如丁香般盛放的少女，“所以只好拜托你来帮我处理它们。”

“好的，”米尤点头应着，心里暗自为那些少女们感到遗憾。她这位表哥自龙骑士时代起，就没有接受过任何女性的求爱，他的伴侣永远是那把长枪，心里牵挂的也只有哈罗妮面前的虔诚与荣誉。“那我就勉为其难替你给这些少女心找个妥善的安放处咯。”

“辛苦你了，米尤，”伊尼亚斯站起身来，他惦记着今日的训练，希望能够尽快回到教皇厅去，“代我向家人们问好。”

“我会的，”米尤仰着脸说，视线落在伊尼亚斯的长枪尖端那抹银色的反光上。她有些无奈却真诚地对那位有些过于敬业的龙骑士说，“也愿你平安，伊尼亚斯哥哥。”

想了想后，她对着伊尼亚斯的背影说：“我会把这些巧克力送给云雾街的孩子们。”

2019-03-06


End file.
